


Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find

by roseheiress



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Female Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseheiress/pseuds/roseheiress
Summary: Le Chatelier's Principle: the system will shift in order to restore equilibrium when it experiences a disturbance.Medea's life rarely does anything in between, it prefers to range from extremely good to extremely bad. Here's the proof.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006202) by [inky_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_dreams/pseuds/inky_dreams). 



> The last few sentences in moments got me thinking... what if the universe needed to have constants for it to be balanced?
> 
> Also the title is inspired by Coldplay's song "Green Eyes"

_The universe must be in balance._

_Across the universe, there are constants. In this one, the constant is missing._

_The universe shifts to compensate._

_An eye for an eye._

_For each daughter, there is a price._

_Who will pay?_

It had been a regular business trip or so she thought. The deal had been signed without a hitch. Since her flight didn’t leave till the next day, she had decided to wander around town to look for souvenirs to bring back. 

That was when things started going downhill. After leaving a bookshop, she had noticed that she was being tailed. The group that tailed her was obviously well-trained as she wasn’t able to easily shake them off. She had to circle around a few times before she was able to take advantage of a crowd and return to her hotel.

The experience had shaken her, it had been a long time since anyone was able to track her for such a longtime. By the time she reached her hotel room, she had been more paranoid. Checking her room for bugs hadn’t turned up anything, She had also contacted the shadows that followed her about her change in schedule, while sending a message to Talia about her new plans. 

_Screw it. She wasn’t staying any longer to be a target, she was taking the next flight home. From now until she boarded the plane, she would have to be on alert._

_Knock knock…_

“Yes?”

“It’s Malorie, I’ve brought what you asked for.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you, Mal. Can you leave it by the table?”

“Of course.”

“By the way, where did Akira go?”

The shadow hesitates briefly “she was still running some errands, so she asked me to bring the things to you.”

“Mm.. I see. Tell her to meet me once she is finished.”

“Yes.”

The shadow leaves her dinner on the table before leaving again. 

_Hmm... who would come after the League or Deathstroke? It takes an impressive amount of courage for anyone to dare cross them._ As her mind drew blank after blank, she tires herself out and gave into her hunger. 

Just as she is about to take a bite of the delicious meal, she notices something out of place. There was a slightly strange odour. As she inspects it closer, she recognizes that the meal has been drugged. Causing her to throw the plate onto the ground while she takes her handgun out of its hiding place.

“Come out.”

At that, numerous armed figures clad in black enter her room from the door and the balcony. They immediately surround her and attack. 

The first few go down with some well placed shots. Unfortunately, the bullets soon run out and she resorts to her knife. The next few are harder to take down, whoever sent them had made sure they were well armoured. Compared to her, who had no armour on, she was at a disadvantage. She can only do so much against such a large number of attackers. If she was going to go down, then she was going to take down as many as she could. Eventually she misses a strike, when she catches sight of a familiar league agent among their numbers . Allowing one of the attackers to tranquilize her. 

_Damn. The League had been infiltrated, but under whose orders?_

~^~

When she wakes, she’s in a dimly lit cell by herself. She is sitting on a dirty cot while her hands are in chains which are attached to the wall behind her. Any weapons that she had were likely removed. The only thing she has left is a necklace that doubled as a tracker. But there’s the slight chance that they are too underground for it to work.

She hears footsteps approaching her cell. However, it’s too dim for her to see anything besides an outline of the figure approaching. 

“I see you are finally awake, I’m glad that we can finally meet in person.” The figure stops outside her cell, letting her see the speaker. A tall ~~,~~ ~~attractive~~ man.

“I suppose I have you to thank for my amenities.” she replies sarcastically “May I know your name so I can properly thank my host?”

“What a well mannered guest we have.” the man chuckles in amusement “If you really must know, I am Argus.”

_Bullshit. That was definitely an alias. She hadn’t ever heard the name in the criminal underbelly. Just who was this man? She had no recollection of ever meeting him either._

“You know if you really wanted to meet me, you could have just sent an invitation. The chains are sort of a turn off.”

“I’m afraid the chains will have to stay on. You did create quite a mess when I sent my men over to retrieve you.”

“Pity. Shall we get to business then? Why am I here?”

“Why? Let’s just say that you are an interesting figure. There’s something about you I want to possess.”

“What?”

“I’m afraid I have to take my leave now, till next time _darling_.”

“Wait!” 

The man ignores her and heads back the way he came from. 

_How infuriating, she was stuck for the foreseeable future._

He doesn’t come back for a while. She’s not quite sure how much time passes from his visits. It could be hours or days. There’s no windows or light source besides the light that he brings with him. There’s no food either to mark the days. Each time he visits, his comments annoy her. They are whimsical questions, he doesn’t probe for any information about her family or the League. 

“Did you know your eyes glow in the dark?”

“Pardon?”

“Your eyes” the man gestures “they are such a lovely shade of green, it reminds me of emeralds. I’ve never seen a pair quite like them.”

Medea growls in frustration “What do you want with me? You stuck me here for god knows how long. Now you are telling me that my eyes are pretty.”

“Three days”

“...” 

“I’ve brought some water, but I see my presence is unwanted. Perhaps I should leave.” He turns to leave at that.

“No..”

“Hmm? Did you say something?

“Leave the water.”

“Seems like I’m not appreciated for my efforts.”

Medea grits her teeth “I appreciate your efforts a lot, Argus. I-It would be _great_ if you could leave the water behind.”

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it _darling_?” says Argus as he turns back to place the cup of water inside her cell. “I’ll see you later, Medea. I’ve got some work to do.” With that, he flashes a charming smile before leaving the cell.

_The moment I am free, I am going to wipe that arrogant look off his face._

Try as she may, she still can’t figure out his motive for kidnapping her. The man seemed to be interested in her, for reasons other than her family. She couldn’t get much of a read of him. What she had was that Argus was wealthy, the amount of suits he appeared in were all custom to fit him; he preferred well-mannered people and he had some sort of obsession with her . Especially about her eyes, he made more than one comment about them.There was also a strange vibe to him. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she had a feeling that the man was hiding another side to him. 

His visits continued, sometimes he would bring her a cup of water or a fruit of some sort. Just enough to keep her from passing out.There was no set schedule to his visit, she could go ages without seeing him or have him come down almost every few hours or so. Each time, he refused to let her know the reason for her being here. Instead, he makes small talk with her, like he was trying to get to know her. 

It’s only until another woman is dragged in pleading that she learns more about him. The woman had been no other than Mal, one of her bodyguards. She watched on as Argus entered the cell. She couldn’t see much due to the dim lighting, but she had heard everything.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Did you really think I would let you go free?”

“I-I...y-you p-promised..”

“Did I? I don’t remember making a promise with you. I got you to betray your master to work for me, you think I would trust you to not do the same to me?” 

“No.. no please. Give me a chance. I won’t betray you.”

“You know, your former master is here too. I wonder what she would say to that? Perhaps we should ask her for her perspective.”

“Ple-please… no!” cries Mal. Soon screams of pain follow and cries of mercy.

_“Darling,_ are you awake?”

Medea jolts in horror, realizing she was being addressed. _H-how… wha-what should she say?_

“Hmm… it looks like she's still sleeping. I don’t want to wake her up, so can you quiet down.”

Mal is crying out in pain. 

“No, no that simply won’t do.”

Mal’s voice is muffled by a bit, she must have been gagged. The gag doesn’t do much, she can still hear the screams.

“S-Stop” stutters Medea.

“Oh? Looks like you woke her up.” Argus sounds intrigued. 

The sounds die down as they are being replaced by footsteps. Footsteps that are approaching her cell. The door swings open to reveal Argus, he looks as he usually does with the exception of a bloody scalpel in his hand and the spots of blood on his suit.

“Did I wake you, _angel?”_

“...” she stares at his change in personality. 

“I apologize for my appearance, I was getting rid of some _vermin._ ” says Argus as if it was just another visit. As if he wasn’t torturing a woman a few minutes ago. 

“Are you going to kill her?” 

He ignores her question. Instead he chooses to peck a kiss on her cheek before leaving. “Do try to get some more sleep, _darling._ I’ll try to come by again later, ok? Let me just finish up first.”

“N-no!” she yanks on her chain in desperation. Maybe Mal betrayed her, but she didn’t deserve whatever was happening there. A quick death would be more merciful than what he was doing.

Argus walks out without glancing back. She hears him return to Mal’s cell. The muffled screams and moans of pain continue on. The sound goes on for a while until it fades. She watches as a group of workers walk into Mal's cell, dragged her corpse out with them. The one thing she picked up on were the streaks of dried blood streaking across her face. Her eyes had been removed and if the screams had been any indication, it must have been forcible.

She practically vomits at the thought. _Mom, dad, where are you?_

~^~

Argus doesn’t come by again. However, he sends a messenger to her. 

“Come again?”

“The master would like you to dine with him.”

“...Sure.” _There had to be a way out, right?_

Her hands are bound together and she is escorted by 4 other guards out of her cell and into the house. Besides their uniform, she notices that all the guards and other people that have passed by all share a similar feature. They are all missing an eye, with the majority opting to cover it up with an eyepatch. 

_Mal’s eyes… his comments about her eyes… the guards… those who were at the hotel..._

Taking advantage of the brief gap between her and the guards in front of her, she turns around to knock out the guards behind her. She sprints as fast as she can, twisting and turning around the manor. She remembers passing the front door somewhere around her. _Aha! There it was._

As she throws it open, she bumps straight into the man on the other side of the door. Argus catches her in his arms, gripping her in a tight hug.

“Why darling, if I’d known that you’d miss me that much, I would have come down to get you myself.”

 _Shit._ Medea struggles to break free of his grip, but he only tightens his grip in response.

“Why don’t we get settled down for dinner, hmm?” he smirks down at her predicament, daring her to disagree.

“As you wish, _sweetheart._ ” she spits back.

“Wonderful choice.”

~^~

Dinner was tense and silent. She picks at the food, only eating what she was confident wasn’t drugged. She’s starving, but she can’t afford to over indulge. By the time the plates are cleared away, Argus finally speaks.

“Shall we talk business now?”

She tilts her head to the side as a response. _What does he want?_

“I have a business proposition.”

_Huh?_

“Your eyes.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“I want them.”

“No.”

‘That’s fine, I know you have a family too. You could always choose someone to replace you.”

Medea was silent. _What the hell?_

“Or I have another idea that may interest you…”

With the smirk that he is giving her, she dreads the response when she asks what it is.

~^~

_5_

_._

_._

_4_

_._

_._

_3_

_._

Her hand wraps around the key. _There. She had won the wager and was free to go._

_2_

_._

_._

_1_

Just as it neared zero, the key disappeared from her hand.

_0_

“Nice try, darling. But it looks like I’ve won.”

_What?_

Standing across the room, she sees the key in Argus’ hand. She watches as he tosses the key away from him, only for it to reappear in his hands moments later. 

“I hope you remember the terms of our deal. You’re mine now.”

~^~

She is strapped onto a table, her limbs unresponsive to her mind's commands. 

"I hope you had a good rest, darling"

Her mouth wouldn't obey her mind. _No anything else. Please. No._

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

The scalpel raised. Stuck in her mind, she screamed for help. 

Everything went dark. 

~^~

The next time she wakes, she is alone. All she sees is darkness, suffocating darkness. Touching her face, she feels a bandage of some sort around her head, covering where her eyes used to be. 

“My, my. You recover quicker than I expected.”

She swivels her head to face the direction of the voice.

“I really must thank you, I couldn’t have completed my collection without your help.”

_That bastard… he had the gall t-to-_

When he gets closer, she strikes to where she thinks his face is. Though Argus easily dodges her strike, and pins her to the wall. 

  
“Oh, darling. I see you’ve recovered completely.”

“Get off.”spits out Medea.

“Don’t be so feisty, dear. I’m here to change your bandages. You wouldn’t want them to get infected, would you?”

“...No.” _She needed to get out of here. She couldn’t afford to die yet._

His tone changes into a steely one “then I suggest you learn to cooperate.”

~^~

“It’s not enough.” The annoyance is clear in his voice.

“...” his visits are infuriating, she’s stopped responding to him. She takes joy in the little victories. 

After the first few visits, she gave up resisting him, letting him come and go as he pleases. Putting no resistance when he changes her bandages. She can feel his annoyance rolling off in waves. 

“You know, I thought your eyes would be enough. But it’s not. I thought it meant-” Argus continues, fiddling with her hair.

_What is he going on about? It’s not like I have any more to offer him. Unless he means-_

“You know, your brother and mother have the same eyes as you.”

She tenses at the mention of them. _NO, he couldn’t possibly have-_

“Though they seemed to be missing something when I looked at a photo of them. That’s when I realized what it was. Why go out and look for more, when my answer was right here?”

_He couldn’t possibly mean- he wants …._

“Y-you want-”

“How clever. Our children will be so intelligent with you and I as their parents.”

_No. She’d rather die than subject a child to this._

“And since we are both young, if the child has my eye colour, we can always try again.”

_What delusion was he living in?_

“No, I won’t. You can take that dream and shove it up your a-” 

In response he tugs rather harshly on her hair. “That’s a rather harsh answer, _angel_. Maybe a few days without food will change your mind.”

“Maybe it won’t.”

“We’ll see, shall we?”

True to his word, food and water stops arriving. His visits decrease, he only comes by to ask for her answer. Whenever she rejects him, he would leave. An unfortunate side effect of his absence is the silence. With the darkness as her only companion, it reminds Medea too much of her coffin. She has to constantly pace around her cell, counting the steps. Reminding her where she was. These days she is so tired, she can barely walk more than a few rounds around the cell.

20 steps, turn left; 10 steps, another left and repeat. 

It’s only one day that something out of the ordinary happens. Above her are shouts and sounds of gunfire. _Could it? Did they-_

She’s too weak to yell, but she grabs one of the chains left behind in the cell and repeatedly bangs it on the cell bars. 

_Please hear me. Don’t leave me here._

Footsteps approach, it’s not Argus. These ones are too fast paced, she hears the sound of their armour as they get closer.

“Medea? Where are you?”

“H-here”, Medea makes as much noise as she can. _She’s safe, her sister is here._

“Move back, Medea. I need to kick the door open.”

She complies and scooches back as far as possible. 

_Bang_

Ravager approaches her and gasps at the sight “Y-your eyes. I-I need to-” she stammers “I-I’m going to get you out of here.”

Their progress is too slow. Medea holds onto Rose, needing her to lead the way. But at the rate they are moving, they are going to be discovered. 

“Ravager… this isn’t going to work.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not leaving you behind.”

“I never said that.”

“You implied it.”

“We need a better plan.”

The universe seems to agree, as a group of assassins appears in front of them. 

Ravager shoves a gun and a knife into her hand. “I need you to wait here for a second. We’ve got some company. That gun is fully loaded, shoot anyone that touches you unless you hear the phrase from any of us.”

“Ok.”

She’s hidden in a corner, she hears the shouts and screams as they fall to Ravager’s blade. One must have slipped past though, as she hears Rose yell for her to run. Just as she runs, a bullet grazes her and a heavy hand grabs her. Instinctively, she goes for the knife.

“Deathstroke, wait!” cries out Ravager.

“ I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve.” says the one grabbing her arm.

“Deathstroke?” she turns to the direction of his voice. There’s a slight hitch in his breath when she turns to face him.

“Y-yes. Don’t worry, they can’t hurt you anymore.” 

“D-dad?” 

“I’m here now.” Slade turns back to Ravager “Let Jericho know we are leaving. The League can handle the rest.”

The plane ride back to Nanda Parbat is a blur. She doesn’t remember much of it besides gripping onto Slade as tightly as she could. When they had arrived, Talia had to persuade her to let go of him, so the doctors could look at her. She had switched her grip to Talia, begging her to stay with her.

She had been terrified that this was a beautiful dream and that she would wake up again in her cell. Alone.

The doctors couldn’t do much, they could only help her with the malnourished state. There wasn’t much they could do to help her eyes, or at least her lack of eyes. All they noted was the surgical precision that had been used and how lucky she was that they didn’t get infected.

Both Talia and Ra’s had sat down with her and offered the use of the pit. But she had immediately turned it down, she couldn’t stomach the idea of the pit madness. They had turned to the idea of transplants, except the technology wasn’t quite as advanced. It wouldn’t do much for her. She had heard whispers of Slade offering the super serum. However, that never came to fruition. There was a chance that she would go mad from it. In the event that she didn’t, there was still quite a large chance that it wouldn’t heal her. As Slade’s eye never healed.

Her siblings had tried to find out what happened, they were subtle. But she refused to talk about her time at all. The only one she turned to was Shiva. She had broken down in tears when Shiva had visited her. Spilling everything to her, including the deal he had presented her with, her decision, and his later proposal. Shiva had wrapped her into a hug, comforting her.

“None of this was your fault. You made the right decision.”  
“A child-”

“It wouldn’t have made a difference.”

_The universe must be in balance._

_An eye for an eye._

_Willingly or not, the price has been paid._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An example of Le Chatelier's Principle: when there is an increase in concentration of a substance, the system will move away from it.
> 
> Alternative summary: the author trying to offset the creepiness from the previous chapter

_The price has been paid._

_But the universe is still tilted to one side._

_So it shifts the other way to restore equilibrium._

~^~

From her family, she learns about what had happened while she was missing for over two months. During that time, they had combed the globe multiple times looking for her. No ransom or demands had been left, it was simply as if she had disappeared. They only managed to track her down from finding Mal’s body and for the brief moment that her tracker was online. Talia had taken over H.I. in her absence, all the public knew was that she was kidnapped and was currently healing. 

Weeks pass, she’s still at Nanda Parbat. She can’t deal with the constant silence, so when she’s not being visited by her family, she turns on a radio to the lowest volume. That way she’s never truly in a silent room. The last time she turned it off, she had woken up screaming in the middle of the night. The silence had brought her back to the day of the surgery. While she had been drugged, she had been awake for the whole procedure.

Slade and Talia had run into her room, both assuming the worst scenario. That’s when they realized her injuries had been more than physical. It’s only then she realizes that she has to let them know what had happened to her. Shiva had encouraged her to tell them earlier, but she had been too stubborn to listen. 

She’d spent the night explaining what she had gone through. They didn’t push for the details, but she couldn’t stop. Once she started talking, the rest had slipped out. It felt strange laying it out in front of them. 

She soon grew tired of being at the League. As well intentioned as her family were, she was going to snap. There was only so long she could handle being followed everywhere. The only place she wasn’t followed to was for therapy. She had also demanded Slade to retrain her. She refused to be reliant on technology or anyone completely. 

It took a long time, but she eventually convinced them to let her return to New York once she had a better grasp on navigating by herself. They had been worried at how determined she was to retake her position at H.I., but had let her return without much argument. She wasn’t naive though, she knew that many of them had stayed close by. Slade, Joey and Rose had all rotated through staying in New York. One of them was always in the city. Damian and Talia had stayed close by when she was at home. On days where everything was worse, she welcomed their closeness. It brought her back from spiraling into those days. 

At H.I.,Talia had been pushing for the company to develop more advanced prosthetics. Affordable ones for the public, while maintaining their high quality. While she hadn’t reprised her role completely, she took back some of her work. The two of them had split the work rather evenly. Talia wanted her to slowly adjust back to work. 

Due to her return to the public, there had been no way to disguise her vision loss. How else would you explain her wearing sunglasses everywhere? To the rest of the world, she had been blinded during her time as a captive. Nobody else knew the extent of her injuries. Although many of the public sympathized with her, she heard the whispers behind her back. Some had believed that she would no longer be in favour, afterall what can a blind person do? Any of the rumours spread were quickly shut down. Talia made sure her stance was clearly known with the media. Slade took a similar route, except he made use of his other identity.

Luthor had also thrown his hat into the ring. LexCorp had announced a partnership with H.I. in developing prosthetics. He had then invited her family to one of their coveted spring galas, one where socialites would kill for an invitation to. 

~^~

It was her first public social event since her accident. Rose had shown up at her door, asking to dress her up. She had agreed, trusting Rose’s decision. But now, maybe she shouldn’t have agreed as she listened to Damian and Joey comments after they had barged in. 

“Rose, you can’t do that to her hair.”

“I agree, that style doesn’t match at all.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not finished yet.”

“Guys… tell me honestly, how bad is it?” sighs Medea. _At this rate, they probably won’t leave on time._

“It’s… barely satisfactory.” says Damian. 

_Ok, maybe she should be worried now._

“Scooch over Rose, Dami and I are going to fix that.”

“It’s not that bad-”

Damian interjects “I disagree.” 

She giggles at their bickering. “Rose, why don’t you do my makeup instead? You’ve always been better at it than me.”

“See? Someone here appreciates my talents” retorts Rose as she moves away from Medea’s hair.

A knock on the door interrupts them, Slade peeks in. “Brats, hurry up. We are going to be late if you don’t finish soon.”

“It’s fine, dad. It’s called being ‘fashionably late’.”

~^~

The gala was enjoyable to some extent. She stuck by her family for the most part. But she did make some rounds by herself. Conner had come up and struck up a conversation for a while. 

“Did you miss me _darling_?”

 _That voice. N-no way._ She looks around, but she can’t sense anyone near her. 

Rose comes up to her “What’s wrong? You look pale.”

“I heard him.”

“What?!”

“ _Shhh_ not so loud, we don’t need the whole venue to know.”

“We should let them know.”

“I’ll follow your lead then.” as she grabs onto Rose’s arm. 

They are crossing the venue when multiple gunshots ring out. The crowd bursts into a frenzy, guests running in all directions. She gets knocked into the ground, separating the two from each other. Pushing herself back up, she doesn’t know what direction to head toward. _Damn it._

“Medea! Over here.” 

_How did he get back so quick? Right, superspeed._

She heads toward the direction of Conner’s voice. He moves closer at the same time, tugging her in the right direction. 

A hand suddenly reaches out to stop the two. “I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”

She freezes at the voice, Conner must have noticed her reaction as he attempts to remove the hand from her. 

“Look, if you haven’t noticed. She has no interest in you.”

_Click_ . “Darling tell your friend to let go, or he’s going to get a shiny green stone as a souvenir.”

“Get your hands off her.”

_Bang b_ _ang_

Conner is forced to let go of her to dodge the bullets. Another commotion starts near him, preventing him from getting closer. Argus must have brought reinforcements. 

“Run, Medea!”

Argus tries to pull her toward him. She twists and kicks out, using everything that she learned to put distance between them. 

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

Unfortunately, she freezes at that.Giving him an opening, soon he’s got a knife held to her neck.

“Now, now, darling. That was such a harsh welcome back.”

“Screw off.”

“Hands off my daughter.” 

_Mom?_

“Ah, Ms. Al-Ghul and Mr. Wilson. A pleasure to finally meet you.”

“I will not repeat myself.”

“I’m holding your daughter hostage, I’d be more careful if I were you. One wrong move could cause her death.”

“Kid, do you trust me?” asks Slade.

“Yes.”

“Jump.”

Argus is momentarily confused, giving her the chance to twist out of his grasp and to drop to the ground. At the same time, multiple shots ring out.

“Habibi, are you alright? That man is dead now.”

“I-I … yes” 

Talia has pulled her off the ground and wrapped Medea in her embrace. 

More gunshots ring out in the direction that Conner was in. _Oh no, Conner. She had forgotten about him. Was he alright?_

“Y-you just killed them” stammers Conner in shock.

“I’m feeling generous today,” responds Slade. “Get going kid. Your father is waiting for you outside.”

Conner glances back at Medea, she's being comforted by Talia. 

As if he senses Conner's question, Slade says "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Okay" Conner glances back at her one time before speeding away. 

Slade walks back toward Talia and her. “We should go before anyone else arrives.”

“Yes, let’s go.”

“Won’t the entrance and exit be swarmed with law enforcement?” points out Medea.

“That’s why we’ll be going another way.” says Talia

Medea doesn’t get a chance to question the meaning before she gets picked up by Slade, as they make their exit ~~out a balcony? a window?~~

“You really should eat more kid, you are too light.”

“Dad!”

“Hold on tight, I don’t want to catch you if you get blown away by the wind.” teases Slade.

_Hmmph_

She can feel the wind blowing by as Talia and Slade jump from rooftop to rooftop. The lighthearted atmosphere dissipates when they suddenly stop. 

“Deathstroke.” grits out a familiar voice “Talia, the two of you are under arrest for a murder.”

“It’s Wilson actually, I’m in civvies if you couldn’t see.”

“Under whose jurisdiction?” asks Talia.

“The Justice League” responds Batman.

“I have no idea what you are referring to. Do you have any proof?” says Talia.

“If you do not comply, then we will use force.”

“...”

Talia and Slade are silent. It annoys Medea that she can’t figure who the other presence is. Batman is one of them for sure, it might be Superman considering how hesitant her parents are in responding. And they are in Metropolis too, which would make sense for it to be Superman.

“Actually Talia can go, there’s no evidence against-”

“Superman.” admonishes Batman.

Slade has set her down on the roof. “Don’t worry, kid. I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. She’s a witness and we need to question her.”

_She wasn’t going to be helpful in that aspect. If anything, Conner was probably better at describing the scene..._

~^~

The moment she had been brought back to the Watchtower, the two of them had been separated. She had protested at the idea, but Slade simply laughed and said “I’ll see you in a bit, kid. You know that they can’t do anything to me.”

Now here she was, stuck in an interrogation room with Hal Jordan. He’d introduced himself as a Green Lantern, but she’d recognized his voice from her earlier days. They were ‘alone’ in the room, but there was likely a camera recording everything they say or a two way glass replacing one of the walls.

“Ms. Head?”

“Medea is fine.” _The man was all right from what Kyle had told her._

“So kiddo, can you tell me what happened there?”

“It won’t be much. But if you insist.”

“Humour me.”

.

.

.

“So, you didn’t see anything?”

“Sir.” Medea lifts her sunglasses up slightly “I’m blind.”

“ _Shit._ I-I’m so sorry, I had no clue.” Hal was backtracking, he must have recently returned to Earth if he didn’t know what had happened to her. It had been all over the news when she made her first public reappearance.

She chuckles “It’s fine, I’m guessing you haven’t been on Earth for a bit?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“A bit.”

“Why’d I even get stuck with this case?”

“You didn’t.” A door slams open, Drake having entered the room. “You stole the file from Flash.”

“ _Hmmph_ well way to oust my cover. And I would call it borrowed, steal has such a negative connotation to it.”

“Please leave, I’m in charge of the interview.” Drake sounds tired.

“Well there’s nothing more you can learn. Come on, kid. Let’s get you out of this dreary room.”

Medea agrees. As she gets up, Drake stands in front of her, causing her to bump into him. “Wait. But you haven’t been questioned yet.” he protests.

“I’ve already questioned her, you’re not the only JL member who does interrogations, Robin. And if Spooky has any problems with it, tell him to take it up with me.” with that Hal closes the door behind Medea and him, leaving Drake alone in the room.

“So where should we go, kid?”

“I’m guessing visiting my father is out of the question?”

“Yep.”

“Surprise me then.”

They end up in the cafeteria, Hal introduces her to the wonders of JL cafeteria food. Kyle had taken a double take when he’d seen the two of them debating the merits of the new aircraft prototype.

“Medea? Why are you here?”

“Kyle?”

“Yeah.”

“Kyle! You can’t just reveal your identity?”

“It’s not like it matters, she was bound to realize that White Lantern and Kyle sound exactly the same. Besides we are on the Watchtower, ‘Kyle’ doesn’t have a valid excuse to be here.”

“Hmm.. point.” concedes Hal. “Wait... do you know how I am then?”

“...yes?” 

“Have we met before? I feel like I’d remember you.”

“We have when I was younger-”

“Holy Shit!... I know where I know you from! You used to be a midget back then, though. Swinging around everywhere. Look at you, all grown up.”

“Hah, that’s one way to put it” she snorts at his description of her. Relieved that he didn't bring up her past identity, she doesn't offer any more elaboration on her past.

“So you probably know most of our identities then.Well since you know, you might as well call me Hal, like everyone does.” He gestures to Kyle to sit down. “Come join us, Kyle. So how was your trip to Earth?”

Sitting with Lanterns was quite amusing, Guy Gardner had even joined in. He had been wary at first, but was quickly charmed into joining the conversation. She hadn’t had so much fun with people outside her family for a while since her vision loss. A lot of that was on her, she had preferred to become a slight workaholic. That way she would be too tired to dream about her days in captivity. Part of her wishes that she had gotten to know them better while she had been Robin.

She’s laughing at one of Hal’s adventures when she hears Batman enter the room.

“Lantern.”

“Spooky.”

“Why did you take the witness out of the room? We need to question her.”

“The witness? Are you serious, she’s standing right there. She’s not an object.”

“She’s coming with us, we need to get our answers from her.”

“Her answers are already written in there.”

“They aren’t thorough enough.”

“She’s blind, what do you want from her? A shot-by-shot breakdown and analysis?” Hal sounds exasperated. 

“If she’s done with it, then she should be put in a holding cell.”

“Didn’t you just say she was a witness?” Hal is clearly enjoying this interaction. Milking it for it’s worth. 

“Look Lantern, I don’t have time for this.”

“Don’t you? And here I thought you were perfect, Bats.”

She chuckles at the smugness oozing from Hal’s words. While the two begin to argue, with Guy attempting to ‘mediate’ between the two. Kyle tugs her away from the room. 

“Look, technically I can’t bring you to your father. But I can give you something to help sneak away while Hal is distracting Batman.”

A faint chirping sound is heard and something is slipped around her wrist.

“This construct should last long enough for you to find him. It will beep louder when you get closer. I can’t exactly give you the keys though. Sorry...”

“No, that’s fine. This means a lot. Thanks Kyle,” she beams at him “you’re the best.”

“A-aa no problem” unbeknownst to her, Kyle is blushing quite a bit. “I’ll leave you by the elevator, so you don’t have too far to go.”

“That would be great!”

“Allright, this is the furthest I can bring you.” Kyle says “err… will you be alright on your own?”  
“Thanks again Kyle” Medea waves his concerns away “Oh! And make sure to thank Guy and Hal for me.”

“Of course.”

The effort to find Slade is a bit of trial and error. Getting to the right floor is easy, since Kyle had told her. However, navigating the floor is a bit trickier. She doesn’t know the layout, so she has to be careful. She almost ran into a wall while she rushed by following the sound that the construct made. 

“Kid? How did you end up here?”

“Dad?” she hears his voice up ahead.

“A few cells forward, on your right.”

She manages to get there and searches for the lock. 

“You’ll need a keycard, kid. I could tell you the password, but it won’t be enough.”

Digging into her pocket, she pulls out a cardholder “Any chance, they would look like any of these ones?”

Slade chuckles when he sees them, “You never fail to surprise me with your resourcefulness.”

When Drake had blocked her from leaving, she purposefully stumbled into him. Giving her the chance to relieve him of his cards. 

“Hmm...not the one you are holding right now, go back to the previous one.”

“This one?”

“Yep. Make sure to put the code in first, it’s 71940.”

It takes her a few tries, but she manages to unlock it.

_Beep beep_

Once it unlocks, she stands outside waiting.

“Are you coming out?”

“Such an impatient brat.” Slade walks out of the cell, “You never answered my question.”

“I had some help from a few friends. And lifted the card from a birdie”

“Any interesting tidbits about the League?”

“Hmm… did you know Hal refers to Batman as spooky?” she knows what he is asking about, but she humors his question.

“Cheeky brat, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Hmm...I do know a possible exit. If it hasn’t changed since I was younger.”

“Let’s give it a try.”

The two start heading back towards the elevator, taking a slight detour to take back his weapons and some extra for themselves. They make it into the elevator with no obstacles. It’s only when the elevator doors open on their ascent that they are met with an interesting sight.

“Boss?”

“Medea? Dad?”

“Brats? What are you doing with Harper?”

“What are you all doing here? Especially you, Roy.”

“Well I couldn’t deprive Lian of her favourite babysitter, could I?”

“And why wouldn’t we come? Also how many of us can say that we went to the Watchtower and messed with heroes?” adds Rose.

Slade snort in response. 

"You don't exactly need an incentive to do that, you'd do it for free." points out Medea.

"True", concedes Rose.

Turns out after Talia had returned alone, Rose and Joey had plotted a way to get into the Watchtower. Damian had wanted to come with them, but everyone else had disagreed. He was too young. They had roped in Roy, who’d used his old credentials, to get the rest of them in without alerting the rest to their presence. Joey could have used his, but then the timing would be too suspicious for him to appear.

“Good to see you guys in one piece. Let’s head out though.” says Rose. “We should be able to go back the way we arrived.”

Everyone agrees, with Slade and Medea heading out of the elevator to join the rest of the group. They are lucky enough to not run into anyone on the way there, but their luck runs out when they reach the zeta tubes.

Heroes burst into the room, with Batman leading them. 

“Deathstroke, you can’t leave.” yells out a woman. 

“And why not?”

“You’re wanted for murder-”

“In self defence.” Slade cuts in.

The woman sputters “th-that wasn’t wh-what it was.”

During all this, she hears accusations being thrown back and forth. People were blaming whose fault it really was. Trying to figure out how Slade had been freed.

There is an accusation thrown to the Lanterns by the Bats, they must have connected the dots to how she left the cafeteria. With Batman grilling Kyle for details. She feels slightly guilty at that, she wouldn't have gotten so far without his help. So Medea steps toward them inserts herself into their conversation.

“Used this to get in”. She pulls out the cardholder, tossing it to the ground. “I believe you should recognize your prodigy’s belonging, right? You should really up the Robin training, bats.”

“See, I told you so.” retorts Hal.

“Not the time, Lantern.”

“I don’t see why I can’t leave. I’ve given my statement. Like you said earlier, I’m a witness not a suspect.” interjects Medea. As amusing as their arguments could get, she wanted to leave.

“Fine. But he can’t leave.” says Batman.

“And why not? We were all civilians when it happened. It was in defence of another. It’s a justified homicide, legal in eyes of US law. My life was being threatened. Regardless, this should have been handed over to the local law enforcement. I wasn’t aware that the League was taking over the Metropolis Police Department.” 

Some members murmur their agreements. This was a local case, there was no reason for the Justice League to take over. The man may be Deathstroke, but they didn’t have anything to pin on him about this case. He wasn’t in costume when it had happened and been in attendance as a civilian. They also didn’t have anything to pin on him either.

In addition the cameras had been cut out when the gunshots had happened. They had no footage. 

Batman tries to regain the crowd's diverted attention, with varied degrees of success. With some questioning who had brought them into the watchtower, while others support the motion to put them back in a holding cell. If she was correct, then Green Arrow was one of the ones loudly declaring his support for the latter. 

Nightwing spoke up "You're just taking advantage of the law."

"Am I?" mocks Medea. "Poor Nightwing. Something doesn't go your way and it must be someone else's fault."

Their argument is mostly ignored by the rest of the room as everyone is locked in a heated debate with each other. 

"You" spits out Nightwing, stalking toward her.

"Me, what?"

"How could you do this? Bruce took you in and this is how you repay him?"

"I don't owe him anything. I paid my dues when Joker killed me."

"So you decide to side with the enemy?"

"I have nothing more to say to you."

She turns away, heading toward where she hears Rose. 

"Don't turn your back on me."

She moves at the last second to dodge Nightwing's lunge. 

"Why must you be so petty?"

"Listen Dickie. Maybe you are just dense, but the world doesn't revolve around you bats."

She narrowly misses the next strike, causing her sunglasses to fall off. His shock at her face is enough for her to sweep Nightwing onto the ground. He jumps right back up, but has no chance to continue. 

"That's enough." Hal had moved in front of him, creating a construct to separate the two. Kyle had grabbed Medea to stop her from moving forward. A crowd had formed around them during their fight, with Slade having to hold Rose and Joey back from retaliating. 

Wonder Woman steps forward “Look I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement. But shall we move somewhere else to discuss more comfortably?

~^~

Finally, they are allowed to leave. The meeting hadn’t lasted long since there hadn’t much evidence to convict Slade of the crime. At the best, it was circumstantial.

Harper had left first, he had wanted to get back to his daughter. Which was understandable, so he had been the first to leave. Now it was just them left.

“Ladies first”, quips Rose.

“Thank you peasant.” retorts Joey. “Actually wait, age before beauty. So, you go first, pops.”

“....” Slade is silent “Brats.”

Medea laughs at them, “Yeah, dad. Go first.” she nudges him toward the tubes. 

He grunts in annoyance. “Beauty before brains.” 

“Hey!” Rose and her protest.

Joey snickers “It’s only true if you fall for it.”

  
  


Wonder Woman is silent, waiting for them by the zeta tubes. It’s strange for her to see them interacting (mostly) out of costume, she supposes that even villains have another side to them hidden from the public eye. 

The girl, Medea, had looked very familiar. As Diana Prince and Wonder Woman, she had met lots of people. But she couldn't put her finger on it. _Hmm..._

_The Louvre? There it was, she remembered that a boy had bumped into her. The girl had called him... her brother?...But she had looked familiar back then too..._

Rose is the first to enter the tube, then Slade. When it’s Medea’s turn, she stumbles slightly on the raised step, causing Joey to catch her before her faceplant. Unknown to her, Diana had frozen at the smile she gave Joey when he caught her.

_It was a familiar one… but there was no way. Bruce wouldn’t hide-_

Diana watched Joey enter the tube. Satisfied that they have all left, she walks briskly back to the meeting room. She needed to get answers. If her suspicions were right, then that meant that her niece had been alive the whole time and she had been....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hal references that he met her before, which is based off a moment in the comics where they were all present in heaven, I believe? But in this fic, I have him confusing the time that he saw her in heaven with his time when he was alive.
> 
> So it doesn't cross his mind, that she was the Robin that died. In his defence, there are a lot of Robins. So he's not sure which one she was.


End file.
